


Hope For Us

by Val_Creative



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort/Angst, Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing is wrong with Arthur or himself. Attraction to another man is as natural as being attracted to a woman, but Arthur’s father is bigoted and an thoughtless, heartless <i>evil</i> Merlin has never quite experienced before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope For Us

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon: "Modern au, merthur. Merlin and Arthur have been trying to adopt. But uther has black balled them because he is very against Arthur being gay and has made it so no adoption agency will allow them to have a child."
> 
> DEANONING FOR MERLICFICDRIVETHRU AS FIC'S AUTHOR!

*

Round the corner, he catches a grim-faced Arthur  _slamming_  down his mobile onto the counter, slumping into one of the decorative kitchen chairs.

“Another one?” Merlin asks, and he doesn’t  _need_  to – it’s written all over him.

“My father won’t  _get away_  with this.” 

There’s a creeping of murderous rage building in Arthur’s eyes, and it’s frightening, but Merlin promptly drops his things onto the counter. 

He slumps onto Arthur’s lap sideways, legs dangling over Arthur’s knee as the other man reaches to hold him. Merlin leans to his neck, taking a deep, steady breath. Arthur smells like the cooking – apple spice, dough and brown bread.

“We’re going to get through this, love,” Merlin tells him. What strikes a  _real_  shard of fear through his heart is the warm tears rolling down Arthur’s cheeks. 

The other man begins sobbing, covering his own face and bending in. 

And, they’re  _heart-wrenching_  loud sobs for air. Merlin grabs Arthur’s wrists, trying to quiet him, trying to not  _cry_  himself and is unsuccessful. 

The pressure of losing his job, the bills piling up on their living room table, and now Uther going behind their backs and making their lives a living  _hell_ …

Nothing is wrong with Arthur or himself. Attraction to another man is as natural as being attracted to a woman, but Arthur’s father is bigoted and an thoughtless, heartless  _evil_  Merlin has never quite experienced before. 

The only thing they can do is hope, embracing each other, hope for better.

*


End file.
